Amortentia
by itscynthi
Summary: It's a Dramione fanfic
1. 1 Obliviate

Malfoy entered the dungeons of his house where Hermione is unconscious laying in the ground with pain due to Bellatrix torture.

He slowly went to her without making any noise and bend down to her. he sat near her and placed her head in his lap. Draco stared to stroke her hair and laid his hands in her forehead. Tears started to roll down from his eyes through the cheeks and fell on her face.

Hermione felt the tears falling on her and gained a bit of conscious. She raised her hands to wipe his tears but he got her hand placed a kiss in her inner palm with the tears. She took her head from his lap and sat near him. Draco unable to face her kept his eyes fixed on the ground and said "Hermione you don't need to do this and you deserve better.

"What you mean by that" asked Hermione.

"You don't need to love me and you don't need all these tortures-" he said in a weeping sound.

Now Hermione started crying not because of the physical pain but pain caused by his words and said "whatever happens I love you Draco. i can't live without you."

"You have to! i can't allow myself to watch you hurt like this anymore" Draco said in a depressed and angry tone.

She looked in to his eyes and said "if is this decision then I'm giving it to you but before we get apart please Obliviate your memories from me and mine from you."

He nodded his head in agreement and drew his wand and she stopped him.

"Before removing your memories from me, kiss me for one last time - Hermione said in a crying voice.

He drew close to her and laid his lips on her's by holding her face in his hands, her hands holding his face. Slowly he broke the kiss and moved a flock of hair from her face and kiss her forehead the her eyes and her cheek, corner of her mouth then her neck and her collar and he slowly started to unbutton her shirt and continued his kisses till he reached the hem of her shirt and he stood up to meet her eyes and he saw a expression of agree for one last time in her eyes and she started to unbutton his shirt.

She removed his shirt and throw aside where her shirt has been laid. She started to work her lips on his bare skin and his hand worked on her skirt and brought it below her foot and slowly followed by his trousers, boxers and her knickers.

They both slowly got up and started wear their clothes. After they put on their clothes Draco drew his wand from his pocket and kissed for the one last time and uttered " _ **Obliviate**_ **"**


	2. 2 The Snake caught the Lion

_Draco drew his wand from his pocket and kissed for the one last time and uttered_ " _ **Obliviate**_ **"**

Hermione fell in his arms unconsciously due to her pains. Draco placed her head in his chest and cried like a child. Then he slowly laid her in the ground and hurried outside the dungeons.

It was their fourth year in Hogwarts and Draco could feel the punch from Hermione the last year end. Not as a grudgeful thought but he felt the skin of Hermione hand touching his face. After he received the punch he couldn't sleep the whole night as his thoughts were filled by her. He wished he could be in Gryffindor and be good with her or at least to be nice to her for the past two years.

When he arrived in the kings cross station on September first for their fourth year he was eagerly waiting secretly to see her. He watched her coming with Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Molly. He stared at her eagerly for few minutes secretly.

Hermione felt like someone is watching behind her and she turned back and saw Draco looking at her. When he got her sight he quickly changed his face as he usually looks at her. But Hermione cleverness doubted it. This was not the usual behavior of Malfoy. She could clearly say that something changed him this year. She also noticed him glancing over her during the dinner. This is not normal to her and thought she is going to find out soon.

The triwizard tournament started and the secret glance of Draco has not stopped and Hermione too didn't miss that. He pretended to hate her in front of others even to her. But in his inner heart he has already started to love and he is so cowardly to accept that and also had the fear of Hermione rejecting him.

One day Draco got Hermione alone in the library preparing for her potions essay. He looked around the library for anyone and conformed there was no one and he started to stare at her. Suddenly disturbed by his glance Hermione turned to his side and looked at him in a annoying way and approached near him. As she came close to him Draco cheeks blushed and his hands started to shake and sweat covered his palms.

"Do you think that I don't know about your weird glances at me from the start of the year, Malfoy?" she asked him in a tone mixed with angry and sarcastic.

He stood silently and his took a look in her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked now a tone of anger in her voice.

Again he stood silently without any replying to her question.

"Then fine I'm leaving now and stop looking at me like that hereafter otherwise you will get a worst hex from me"- she said and turned to leave and suddenly he caught her wrist in his hands and said "Then hex me the whole day for I can't control myself watching you."

Hermione froze at him and looked petrified. She felt that moment like a dream and stood still until Draco started to shake her shoulders. Shocked by his statement Hermione started to run from the library to her dormitory. Sleep didn't come easily to her. She never expected such a thing from him and she never told this to either Harry or Ron.

Next day they had the potions class together. She saw him standing in the corner and brewing his potion. He looked pale and terrified and didn't dare to take his eyes from the cauldron. She glanced at him once and he caught her eyes seeing him and he didn't miss the blush in her cheeks. When the class over she left a note in her place and looked at him to take the note after everyone leave the room.

When everyone left the room he hurried to her place to find a note "meet me in the trophies room at 11"

He waited for her in the trophies room and she arrived there without disturbing Filch and Norris. He was excited to see her and slowly walked towards her and he stopped when she asked stop with her hands.

"I thought you won't come and tricked me to take revenge for the first year incident"- said Draco smiling in the corners of his mouth.

"Why you want me to see here at this time" he continued

"It was you who wanted me and I just wondering what would be the reason behind that" she said in ironic manner.

Draco couldn't speak at first but he pulled out this courage and spoke to her.

"It was just you always and I was jealous towards your cleverness and brightness. It is only my childhood brought up and my pride and ego that kept me away from you." He said in an apologist tone.

"What are you trying to say to me"- she asked him in a rude voice

"I want to say that I LOVE YOU and I need you for my whole life"

"Is that a way you treat a girl you love in front of others and do you have any guilt of hurting me for the past three years? Or at least ready to regret it? "

He stood silently and not waiting for his reply she went back to her dormitory.

In the following days Draco stopped looking at her when she is around but watched her somewhere hiding. Hermione didn't seem to bother about him for first few days but started to search him in the great hall while eating. She even noticed him in their classes just doing his work and act as nothing happen. This behavior of him made her uncomfortable and she was unable to sleep few nights.

Hermione could not take his attitude as nothing he had done or told her week before. She even can't control herself looking for him in the great hall during the eating hours and her curiosity started to grew more when he was acting like nothing bothered him. She decided to end this thing by talking to him.

In the evening she decided to talk to Malfoy the next day after the classes are over, she thought and headed towards the library to prepare for her herbology essay before dinner. She was only made it to the third corridor corner and suddenly a hand pulled her arm in to a empty class and closed the door to it. Hermione spun around the class as the pull was unexpected and forceful. Within she could come to sense what had happen the door was closed and she saw Malfoy standing.

Totally unaware by his actions she stood there confused and looked at him angrily and moved from her place to open the classroom door. But Malfoy was blocking the way for her. Now totally frustrated she stared at him and ask him what he want with her now.

He said nothing but gazed at her as he done at the start of the year. She couldn't take his looks and gaze from his blue amber eyes in which she could see love. She didn't have the nerve to look in to his eyes, coz she knew she can't lie if she looked in to him eye to eye. She got irritated shouted what he want from her but the only reply from him a sarcastic smirk. For the third time Hermione shouted at him and he opened his mouth to answer heads down, one hand in the wall across the door way and one hand in his hip. "Why are you looking for me Granger" he asked with a small smirk in his lips.

Shocked by his question and the truth that he found out she was searching him everywhere for the past few weeks. Though she did it Hermione decided to lie and said "Why the hell I look for you Malfoy? It's none of my business to look for you".

"Don't lie to me Granger".

This caught her and Hermione knew that she can't lie anymore and planned to make an excuse.

"Yeah I was searching for you to tell JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME and don't hide and stare at me where ever you got me."

"Well that was a good one Granger but again don't lie to me. You are a Gryffindor and don't have the courage to accept that you were looking and searching for me the past few weeks" -he said looking at her with a smile.

"Why I must look for you Malfoy" asked Hermione in an irritating tone.

"Because you started to love me and that is the reason you were looking for me everywhere for weeks"

"Yes I am having some feelings for you. What do you expect a girl to do when a most handsome prat of her school who bullied her for three year, suddenly came and confessed his feelings for her and even apologized for his bullying in the past and he respected her words and stayed away from her but keep on staring at her secretly" she can't hold back her feelings and shouted at him.

"Then say it Granger" – he shot her with a pleading voice.

"What to say that I love you. How could you expected me to do that after all you have done to me for the past three years and suddenly start loving me and how I am even supposed to believe you. This could be a game or a simple bet for you Slytherins to make a fun of me"-she shouted again not facing him.

"What in earth you are thinking Hermione do you think I will leave my ego and pride for a boldly trick play or a bet. The thing that made me to leave my pride, blood status shit and my ego is my true love for you and I really felt bad about my behavior for the past three years and I really want to apologizes to you before I started to love you"- he said it again in a pleading voice as he was making her to understand him.

Hermione could not believe what she heard but though she is not convinced by his words and said "I can't believe you in all of a sudden Malfoy" and started to move to the door to leave the room.

Suddenly he got her wrist in his hands and pulled her towards him in way that his eyes meeting hers and their bodies were only few inches apart. Hermione felt a shock of pleasure inside her and she felt his heat and the fresh cologne from his body and felt a shiver travelling her whole body. Though she enjoyed his grasp and his intimacy that she has never felt before, she tried to get out from him.

Although she tried to remove herself, his firm grip on her wrist tighten and now he looked in to her eyes and said "Don't make a fool of yourself Granger admit that you love me and stop telling such stupid reasons, because I see love in that honey filled brown eyes" and she too saw his love for her in the silvery blue eyes. They both stared at each other for few seconds and she again tried to remove from his grasp.

"Leave me Malfoy"- she hissed and he is not in the mood to loosen his grip. Now she started to shout and he asked her to be quiet. The more she shouted the gap between them lessened and he got annoyed by shouting and asked her to be quiet again and again but she was not listen and then he just shouted-" **Hermione!** " .

She was shocked by the use of her first name by him and within she could get away from that thought, he pulled her nearby and looked at her swollen pink lips and said " **shut up**!" and placed his lips on hers.

Before she tried to realize what is happening he got her lips and she felt like thousands of fire butterflies inside her body. She has never felt like this before. Now she even didn't doubt him, as the kiss was so passionate and she confessed her feeling for him by deepening their kiss. She moaned and kissed again and broke the kiss to breathe.

" **Draco**!"- she called him by his first name.

"What?" he asked holding her waist in both hands and pulled her towards him his chest meeting hers and his face to her.

"I love you Draco!" and she pulled his head down and stared to kiss him again and he moaned in her mouth "I love you Hermione!

 _ **A/N: Please leave your comments and suggestion and i love to know if you like the story or not. I will update my story as soon as possible. Planning on other three or four chapters. Don't forget to review. Plz plz review it**_


	3. 3 HIDING IN HOGWARTS ROOMS

**_"_** ** _I love you Draco!" and she pulled his head down and started to kiss him again and he moaned in her mouth "I love you Hermione!_**

Hermione placed her head in his warm chest and Draco was stroking her curly hazel brown hair. They both didn't realize how long the both stood like that. Then suddenly Hermione came to reality and just pulled back from his chest. Her face was so worried and confusing. She pictured everything happened inside the empty classroom few minute ago and she started crying by putting her knees in the floor.

"What Hermione? Why are you crying?" Draco asked in a panicked a worrying tone.

She clapped her mouth with her and her sobs continued. As for Draco he is totally confused. He bend down to her in his knees and took her face up in his hands and stared at her worried eyes.

"What's bothering you Hermione?! Please tell me! Did I hurt you are forced in to this? I just wanted to bring out the love you had for me!" He said in a apologizing tone.

She wiped the tears with her sleeve -"it's not about you Draco but it's all about our friends, families who we need to face when we open this door and what they will think about us or even accept us. Oh wait what if your father came to know about this I can't imagine that Draco" she said and started to cry again.

Just then he came to reality after her thoughts has been haunting him from the end of the last year. Just then he realized what his father will do to him if he came to know about his love for Hermione. His body started to shake and he actually forgot who he was for the past three or four months.

For the first time in his life he felt so worried and quiet he can't explain what's happening to him and he thought for a second and a small smile played in his lips.

"Why we must tell them Hermione!? We no need to tell anyone about our little secret, my love. You love me and I love you and our hearts know that and others don't have to know about us. As for other we shall remain the same as enemies. The only other thing caught our little secret is only this empty classroom. As I know it can't speak, it can't reveal us. I am sure no one will know about us and our secret.

Let act as usual we use to be in front of others. When the time comes to change my father's mind and our world see's the change after the fall of you-know -who, we can reveal us to them. Until then we can have some secret meeting somewhere in the castle till we finish the school. I promise you that I will love you forever and I will follow you till my life ends."- said Draco so promisingly.

Hermione felt a relief on Draco's plan and placed her head in his chest and hugged him hardly.

He returned her with his tight hug and placed kisses in her head.

Time rolled on. Draco assured her that no one was outside and it's time for dinner in the great hall they came out of the room and parted away by kissing other for the last time of that day.

During the dinner time Hermione had her smile her face thinking about the things happened few hour before and harry and Ron enquired about her weird behavior she simply lied to the that she was overjoyed by reading in the library but she felt a little guilt in her stomach for lying to her friends and she decided to act normal. Suddenly she felt something. Someone from the opposite table was staring at her. She threw her look from where it came and her eyes locked to silvery blue eyes of Draco. She gave a smirk without others noticing her and she just warned him through her eyes to watch him for his surroundings.

Days passed on and triwizard tournament had started and the secret meetings of Draco and Hermione too started. Either he or she would leave a note or a drawing to meet up at a particular time when they take a same class which others can't suspect as a note. They two would meet up in that empty class or in the library at late hours or in trophies room. Sometimes near the black lake or astronomy tower and many times in a broom sheds.

 ** _A/N: Sooo SORRY for the delayyyyyed update. Caught up with personnel issues. Promise to update another 1 or 2 chaps in this weeks. Thank u for the reviews. Keep reading. Love u guys! Plz point the flaws and good ones in reviews or ._**


End file.
